


Faire de L'art

by oshxlove



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, M/M, jeong yunho - Freeform, song mingi - Freeform, yungi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Onde YunHo e Mingi levavam o que faziam a sério. Para eles, performar era uma arte e juntos, eles faziam arte.[ATEEZ!Au | Yungi | Fluffy]
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 4





	Faire de L'art

Vi Yunho pela primeira vez quando ele foi apresentado como um dos mais novos membros do nosso grupo, Ateez. Depois de sua aparição formal, ficamos todos sozinhos nos encarando dentro de uma sala. Foi então que caiu a ficha de que seríamos todos, juntos, um grupo. Precisaríamos pensar de maneira plural, na coletividade, não mais apenas em nós mesmos como indivíduos.

Em menos de dez minutos já havíamos nos entendido, criado apelidos, zoação por conta da hierarquia de idades, e era um tal de hyung pra lá e pra cá. Uma verdadeira zona, porém, ao mesmo tempo, uma bagunça confortável de se fazer parte. Nisso também descobri que era mais novo do que Yunho, algo que eu já esperava, visto que pela postura dele, mesmo que brincalhona, era de uma pessoa responsável. Quanto mais eu prestava atenção nele, mais havia um interesse crescendo em mim. E maldito fosse esse interesse.

Não posso mentir e negar que me interessei por ele assim que tivemos o primeiro contato. Mas meu cérebro automaticamente tocou uma sirene alta e apitou em sinal vermelho. Era algo extremamente proibido e fora de cogitação de acontecer com qualquer um de nós.

CANCELA! CANCELA! CANCELA!!!!!!!! 

Meu cérebro gritava comigo enquanto eu perdia meu tempo prestando atenção em meu mais novo colega de grupo, que era muito bonito, talentoso, adorável e muito interessante. De longe ele parecia fofo, esforçado e ótimo em qualquer coisa que resolvesse tentar, era hábil e inteligente, e aquele fato era uma questão inegável. 

Ao ingressar num grupo que é regido por uma empresa, junto às regras iniciais, foi-se tocado no assunto "relacionamentos". Os managers, aqueles responsáveis por nossas agendas e nosso comportamento igualmente, foram muito explícitos sobre a política de nossas vidas amorosas: perspectivas de relacionamentos que não existiam mais. Falou-se tanto com pessoas externas quanto com outros integrantes do grupo. Relacionamentos amorosos estavam totalmente fora de qualquer plano futuro de todos nós. 

Graças ao Yunho, eu tive o conhecimento e não muito depois, a certeza, de que não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam. Que a atração e conexão não seguiam regras e, muito menos, eram politicamente corretas. E que eu precisaria pensar sobre o que eu realmente almejava.

Durante o ensaio para a nossa estreia, logo foram destacados os melhores dançarinos, e para minha surpresa, éramos eu e Yunho. Que sorte, pensei. Eu o observei dançando sozinho, repassando os passos de nossa música e caramba, ele era realmente muito talentoso, isso não podia negar.

Estávamos ajudando os outros membros com detalhes da coreografia, em suas dificuldades e reforçando o que já havíamos aprendido até ali. Mas de repente, ele se aproximou de mim, virou-se e disse:  
—Ei, Mingi — Ouvi meu nome ser chamada e me virei imediatamente, mesmo sabendo de quem se tratava.  
— Oi, hyung!  
— Eu estava pensando sobre uma ideia que tive e gostaria que me dissesse o que acha, tudo bem ?  
— Ok, pode falar.  
— Como fomos considerados os “melhores”, certo? O que acha de treinarmos juntos? Assim, evoluímos, trocamos e aperfeiçoamos técnicas e depois poderemos ajudar melhor os outros membros. Estão todos muito preocupados com a nossa estreia, todos querendo dar seu melhor. Então, se podemos ajudar nisso, por que não o fazer?

Certo, por aquilo eu não esperava. Nós não tínhamos trocado muitas palavras sem que fossem meio direcionadas à todo o grupo enquanto alguma brincadeira rolava, então, esse primeiro contato (e proposta) foi uma surpresa e tanto para mim. Yunho falava de uma forma tão doce e adorável, quem seria eu pra negar algo para alguém assim, sem mais nem menos?

— Acho incrivel, hyung! Mas o que você sugere? De ensaiarmos à sós?  
— Sim, isso mesmo.  
— Tudo bem, podemos ir para a sala de ensaios do lado, acho que está vazia!

Nos alongamos ao som de algum rap em inglês que ele havia escolhido e depois de terminarmos de nos esticarl, estávamos prontos para começar o ensaio de verdade. Demos play na música logo em seguida. “Pirate King” ecoava por toda a sala e durante a coreografia, tudo o que eu mais desejava e mais temia, num turbilhão de emoções e na mesma intensidade, aconteceu. Nós tivemos uma conexão tão forte. Trocando as posições, dando as mãos. Grandeza é a palavra para descrever o que acontecia naquela sala…Fiquei entorpecido por tudo aquilo, já não respondia mais por mim mesmo e a música fazia esse papel por mim.

Durante a coreografia mantivemos contato físico e visual, olhando nos olhos, as famosas "janelas da alma". Eu estava começando a ficar afetado pelos seus toques, seus olhares em mim estavam me matando. Era um tipo de morte lenta, fogo que consome lentamente tudo o que estiver em sua trajetória desejada. Pensei que poderia ser tudo fantasia da minha cabeça e aquilo ser apenas parte da encenação durante a música, mas a energia ali não mentiria.

Na parte final da música abaixamos juntos, mas quando me levantei, Yunho me olhava nos olhos, mais uma vez. Eu retribuí com receio, mas curioso para saber qual era o motivo pelo qual me encarava de maneira mais intensa do que das outras vezes. Não sei quanto tempo esse contato durou, contudo para mim, sentia como se tivéssemos parado no tempo, eternos. Uma eternidade vivida no purgatório pois aquilo já tinha se tornado uma espécie de tortura para mim.

Ele se aproximou mais, sendo possível sentir sua respiração descompassada, o rosto vermelho e suado, porém carregado de luxúria e desejo.   
— Sabe o que estamos fazendo hoje? — Yunho disse, prontamente.   
— O quê…?  
— Nós estamos fazendo arte, Mingi.  
— Arte?  
— Por favor, me diz que você sentiu o mesmo.

E então ele encostou sua testa na minha, mantendo o contato firme entre nossos olhos. Meu coração batia disparado, prestes saltar para fora do peito e cair no chão.

— Por favor, hyung! Eu sei que você sentiu o mesmo. A conexão que temos é tão rara... Só diz que não é coisa da minha cabeça.  
— Vamos dar prosseguimento à arte, Yunho.

O puxei pelo pescoço e nos beijamos. Seus lábios eram macios, sua boca tinha gosto do chiclete de morango que ele estava mascando antes de dançarmos. O beijo foi desesperado e cheio de sentimento. Ele puxava minha cintura querendo aprofundar o beijo e chegar mais perto. Eu soltava alguns gemidos de satisfação, havia almejado por aquilo por não sei quanto tempo. Definitivamente foi o melhor acontecimento inesperado da minha vida.

Yunho dizia em meio ao beijo para que eu prometesse que aquilo iria acontecer mais vezes do que deveriam e eu cedi, prometendo exatamente aquilo que ele havia me pedido. Nos beijamos novamente, e dessa vez a iniciativa fora dele, me puxando pela cintura. Nossos corpos suados em contato, se abraçando, como forma de arte. Eu já estava completamente louco. Louco pela arte, louco por ele.

Ali descobrimos que não só dançamos. Não era qualquer tipo ou estilo de dança. Era sentimento, era desejo, paixão, música e afeto. 

Éramos artistas com potência, em pleno descobrimento artístico e, juntos, nos completamos e fazíamos arte.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me anywhere by the user oshxlove.  
> Hope u like it!  
> Besus :*


End file.
